


Wicked Game

by jonerysbitch



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonerysbitch/pseuds/jonerysbitch
Summary: What a wicked game you play...





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes a old cheesy song can inspire an actuall story. And today I have learned that Rich text is a mean bitch.

**The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.**

Jon Snow liked to think he’s a reasonable man. Today, he was not certain if he was a fool or an idiot. Walking along the shores of an island that was once the ancient seat of the house that once brought Westeros to its knees, he was greeted by Tyrion Lannister and a woman he had never seen in his life before. He climbed the stairs of Dragonstone and was, ironically, almost eaten by a dragon. Tyrion joked how they never eat Northerners because their meat is too tough even for a dragon, sparking a laugh from Davos. Whether he likes it or not, he must persuade Daenerys Targaryen to help him with her armies and dragon fire, or else they will be lost. They’ve gotten off to a rocky start, but the day she promised him to kill the Night King in the small cabin of a ship, he knew he’d never be able to repay the debt.

**It’s strange what desire will make foolish people do.**

-Dragonglass? Why would anyone need dragonglass? –

-Apparently, it kills White Walkers.-

She shook her head.

-We just lost two of our allies!-

-HE might be a potential ally, my Queen! Give him something by giving him nothing!-

Daenerys looked through the windows. She tried her best to understand that odd man who calls himself King in the North. He was like an enigma that had no solution, she felt like she’s stuck in a never-ending mental battle with him. And now he wants to mine dragonglass? What is wrong with him? She did the math and realized that she has nothing to lose. She’d remember her decision the day he killed a walker to protect her with a spear made out of the particular stone. She knew he could have died and that rushing to save someone that way is the doing of either a madman or a man in love.

**I never dreamed that I’d meet somebody like you.**

He grabbed her wrist and carefully guided her toward the cave paintings. No man has ever been allowed to touch her like that. And he even walked behind her, guiding her! Inhaling his scent, she was almost dizzy. His words woke her up from her slumber and they looked up and stared at the carvings. She could feel his eyes on her and she had to use every fiber in her body to resist the urge to look back at him. If I look back, I am lost. And I never dreamed that I’d lose somebody like you. Sitting in front of the room where Catelyn Tully, Lyarra Stark and countless other Ladies of Winterfell have given birth, Jon was on the edge. He was not allowed in the birthing chamber, only to be shaken by his wife’s screams. The Silver Queen’s voice echoed through the house of the old Kings of Winter. Jon could have sworn that even they are trembling now in their graves. Arya poked him about becoming a father, reminding him that he doesn’t even know what a diaper looks like. Sansa told her to stay silent in this scary moment. Jon knew the truth. The birthing bed was a woman’s battlefield and he knew that many women lost their fights, one of them being his grandmother, Lady Lyarra. He remembered how Daenerys’ mother died and he couldn’t take it anymore. He ran into the room, Sansa and Arya following him. Dany was sweating, her forehead glistening. She was panting and looked at the end of her strength.

-Just one more push, my Queen! I can see the head! - The midwife shouted.

-Your Grace, you might want to leave… This is a difficult time for her… - Said the other midwife while putting down the warm water and a towel.

-No, I shall never leave her… -

Like in a trance, he walked over and took her hand, kneeling beside the bed. She saw him through a fog of tears and sweat and smiled. He kissed her hand and whispered the words of thanks and love. Sansa rolled up her sleeves and took off her cape and started heating the additional water herself. Arya started heating up a blade. Daenerys screamed for a final time and she was joined by their baby’s scream. Jon smiled and Sansa and Arya hugged each other. But Dany just closed her eyes. Jon felt cold sweat on his brow and started shaking her.

-Dany! No, no, wake up! You have to meet our baby! Dany! Wake up!-

For 5 minutes, the room was frozen. The only sounds were the screams of father and child, which woke the dragon up. She opened her eyes and started panting.

-Water! Bring her some water! -

Sansa gave him a cup and he helped her drink. He kissed her brow and she smiled weakly at him.

-He’s perfectly healthy. Congratulations!-

Dany picked the little boy up. He was pale and soft, with light hair and soft features. He was still wrinkled and red, but he was the most beautiful little sight Jon has ever seen. Sansa and Arya both smiled at the new family.

-Hello, little one… - Said Dany. She gave him to Jon and his eyes started tearing up. They had their little moment together and then Dany looked up at the girls and she waved them to come closer.

-Would you like to hold him?-

-I never held a baby… - said Sansa fidgeting the edges of her belt.

-Neither have I. Come, I’ll help you. –

Dany took their baby from Jon and carefully put him into Sansa’s arms.

-I hope he grows up and doesn’t mope like Jon. – Said Arya staring at him.

Jon pretended to be offended for a moment. He leaned on Dany and whispered into her ear.

-Thank you. I would have never forgiven myself had something happened to you.-

**No, I don’t want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)**

She was a sky full of stars and he was the stargazer on the ground, watching her, soaking in her beauty. She turned around, the wind messing up her otherwise perfect pleats and braids and just smiled at him. She was beautiful, and her eyes were kind. He was washed over by this sensation of peace, security and warmth. As death has been cold, oh so cold, her hands were warm. That had been their first kiss, first of many. He was barely walking now, feeling himself slip into the indulgence and selfishness to fall in love and a time like this. If he’s going to die, at least he could say he died as a man in love.

N **o, I don’t want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)**

“Three fires must you light: one for life and one for death and one to love… three mounts must you ride: one to bed and one to dread and one to love… three treasons will you know: once for blood and once for gold and once for love…” For love? What was that even? She may have felt something for the Great Khal once, but the rest of them weren’t even worthy. Was she unworthy of love? She recalled her dreams about a young lover, or the pained looks Jorah Mormont would give her once in a while, making her heart ache because she knew she’d never love him in the way he wants to. She stared at the man lying next to her, soundly asleep, dark curls tumbling down his forehead. The only love she truly ever understood was the love for her children and the thought of losing them killed her. He crawled into her heart without a warning, taking up more space than she ever believed someone could. Tears formed in her eyes on the thought of losing him. And he was such a beautiful man, inside out. He had these fine, sharp, noble features and the darkness of the Starks. He was the one thing she could have never predicted or seen coming and she knew she’d fight ferociously for her love. It felt like two disparate pieces finally came together, the ice to her fire, the calm to her storm… She kissed him while he was asleep. No one will take this moment away.

**With you, with you (this girl is only gonna break your heart)**

Standing in that small cave and directly into her eyes, Jon had to fight every urge to kiss her and take her, right there. Thankfully, the flaming torch prevented him of tasting her lips. Dany looked him in the eyes. The deep darkness sucked in her in and she never wanted to get out.

**What a wicked game you play to make me feel this way.**

**What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you.**

**What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way.**

**What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you**

Tyrion was tired of their little games. In fact, he was beyond them. The two monarchs constantly argued about ridiculous things, always biting at each other like dogs, as if they are ready to either fight or fuck. The King in the North got up and wanted to break some important news.

-I have to say something you will disagree with…-

-Since when do you ask?-

The Hand of the Queen yelped. Davos Seaworth just chuckled.

-Anyway, I don’t think transporting the food by White Harbor is safe. The ships will be too easy to intercept. We need to think of another way to transport them. –

She tapped the carvings on the table. Jon, who was sitting next to Dorne, walked over to Eastwatch, where Dany was sitting.

-Karhold, is of course, too far, the grain could freeze. I know White Harbor is the best option, but raiding is too easy at this proximity.-

-And what do you propose instead? That we somehow sail around the continent?-

-No, that would take up too much time and it would mean passing next to King’s landing… -

-What if we were to mask our ships with foreign flags? No one can attack a ship from Bravoos or Pentos, especially considering the fact that Cersei own large sums to the Iron Bank.-

-And Euron? He doesn’t care about the flags, he will plainly simply raid them, no matter who the captain is.-

-What do you want me to do? To escort your ships with my dragons?-

-No, that would be ridiculous. My step-uncle, Edmure, has retaken the Riverlands. We can transport them by land, all we need is wagons.-

-And those won’t be easy to intercept?-

They broke into an argument. Again. In the end, Tyrion proposed a solution. The ships will harbor in the Vale of Arryn by secret, carrying neutral flags. There the food will be distributed through the northern territories by the Manderlys and Karstarks. At dinner, both of them were silent. Daenerys was tumbling the food on her plate and Jon was just drinking water. Tyrion tried to break the ice by telling a joke or two, but alas, it was helpless. The next two days were filled with silence and angry stares while the Northerners continued to mine. Jon was overlooking the mining, accompanied by Davos.

-Your Grace! – shouted a man downstairs.

-Yes?- -There’s a bloody heavy rock, we don’t know how to move it. I mean we know, but we need more men.-

-Oh, seven hells… You’re testing me, aren’t you? - He said, looking up at the sky. Davos chuckled.

-Seems like you will need to make peace with your lady wife.-

-She is not my lady wife!-

-Forgive me, your queen-wife.-

Jon just walked away and went straight to the Imp.

-You see, I want to help you. But I don’t speak Dothraki and they are complex people, as they follow strength and their worthy Khal, as you see.-

-And who is their Khal?-

-You know the answer. Oh, stop brooding! Talk to her! She isn’t as hostile as one would think!-

And he had to knock on the doors of her chambers. He heard a muttered "enter" and went in carefully. He was greeted by a room that must have belonged to Aegon the Conqueror himself, because it was large and grand. She was wearing a simple, rosy robe. Her hair was down and it was wet, probably because she just took a bath. He felt a bit uncomfortable talking to an almost naked woman, but it had to do.

-I came to ask of something of you.-

She leaned on the arm on her chair, causing the robe to slip a bit, revealing her breast partially.

-What?-

-I need help. Men, people… Just to move a large rock from the cave.-

He turned his head to the fireplace, but it wasn’t working. Why was it so hot there?

-Ask Missandei to talk to the Dothraki. I saw them once or twice using a complex system of ropes to erect statues twice the size of a horse.-

-The Dothraki rely on their horses for everything? And would you mind opening a window? It’s very warm here…-

-They respect a god called the Great Stallion, they live, make love and die on their horses… They have no problem with nudity, death, intercourse in public… My first wedding gift from my husband was a white horse. Khals never cut their hair, except when they’re defeated. –

She walked over and opened the window, causing the light to illuminate her body, making the thin robe almost see-through. It was too warm now. She turned back to her chair, crossing her legs.

-Anything else?-

-Thank you again. And I wanted to apologize for the things I said two days ago…-

-I appreciate you much more now, Jon Snow. Most people would apologize first and then ask me for something. Thank you for being honest.-

The robe was now dangerously low on her shoulders. He knew if he’d stayed one minute more in there, he’d pass out from the heat. He thanked her again and left. That night, he dreamt that she actually took of her robe, and climbed on top of him. He was sweaty and tired and just realized he hadn’t had dreams like this since he was a boy. He groaned into his pillows, cursing the wicked Daenerys Targaryen and her thin robes.

**Nobody loves no one.**

In one of his dreams, she brought him blue winter roses and told him how much she loved him, he hadn’t had the courage yet to say those words to her. That morning, he woke up early and plucked a small dozen for her and put them on her bedpost. With a war coming, at least this would brighten the day. She smiled at them and picked them up, inhaling their scent.

-Is this the first time you’ve seen flowers like these?-

-I don’t think so… Oh wait, I did. In the House of the Undying. But that was a long time ago…-

He looked at her puzzled.

-It’s a long and tiresome story… But thank you, these are beautiful, I love them.-

-And I love you…- She looked up from her bouquet and kissed him. -I love you too.-


End file.
